


Space girl, the girl with a galaxy in her eyes.

by UndiagnosedMushroom



Category: Orginal
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiagnosedMushroom/pseuds/UndiagnosedMushroom
Summary: Poor Leika lesbo awooga awooga oh no no more straight heccersZytha go zoom zoomie
Comments: 1





	1. Introduction

Dawn broke meekly through a barricade of branches and leaves as sun desperately tried to reach the little cottage in which Leika Sciefaa lived. Leika was a young adult with golden hair the colour of honey dripping softly downwards, her skin like porcelain and delightfully fair, sprinkle of freckles specked her entire body softly, her darling eyes as blue as the Atlantic, her structure was a skinny hourglass with a rather large bust size and hip size. She was the definition of a bubble-headed, blonde, bimbo. She was quite happy with her life at the moment, she was quite successful, had many friends and attending college in a nearby town, outside of the darling little forest that stretched across half of the country. It was a fairly modern Town, on the outskirts of the state capital's suburbs. It was nice... until one day in college.


	2. Zipper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this weirdo?

Leika sat in the middle of the seating plan... she was situated by the only spare seat in the entire class... the student who once sat there had been moved to a different course. The seat had been empty for a few days, until today, now there was a new kid.... person... thing. She really didn't know. This new person had spilt dye black and purple hair, tan skin with tattoos, they had their headphones in.... Leika glanced at the phone which had momentarily turned on, due to a notification. She couldn't read the writing.... it was in Russian.... or something....

Leika couldn't tell if she was in awe, or, terror, as she was raised off of this, raised to be flawlessly beautiful. It was odd..

Nether the less, she was seated next to the new person... so.... she never once spoke to they for. 

Until one day she missed the notes. She didn't have friends in this class, so she panicked.. She glanced around the crowd of strangers, spilling out the doors, she frowned and turned to the new person.

"Uh, hey, uhm..... new.? kid..?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Uh, uhm, I-I....."

The new kid smirked and passed a piece of paper to her. "I noticed you were a bit lost in space so, i wrote double the notes, just in case." The new kid said.

Leika felt as though an angel had kissed her. "Thank you so much... uh...."

"Zytha"

"Zipper....?"

"Heh... close enough..."

Leika smiled and hesitantly bowed before walking off.


	3. Call me Space Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesbos go brrrrrr

The sun gleamed weakly yet again as Leika was making breakfast, and her lunch. Her breakfast consisted of; Eggs, Bacon and Waffles. Her Lunch; Fish, Chicken, Salad and Rice. Delicious. She packed two bags.... wait... two? She had a confused look on her face. "Why did I?.... Oh well, i suppose ill just take it anyways... just in case..." she smiled slightly, and then, she was off to college, yet again.

Zytha sat next to Leika once more they hummed quietly to the music in their headphones, not paying attention at all. Leika noticed this and sighed.  You need to pay attention in college, you... ugh..... Leika thought angrily, expecting Zytha to read her mind. She sighed again. 

Soon the lecture ended and she had time to eat lunch. She saw the doubled food. "huh??" she doubled back thinking of when she had packed it twice. "OH..... God.... jesus... brain.... why am i thinking about them now?" She sighed. "Hey.... uh.... Leika.... right?" an unknown voice went.

Leika looked up. "Uh, Zipper?"

Zytha giggled. "If my name is too hard to pronounce, just call me space girl." they smiled.

"Space Girl???"

"Yeah, space girl." they smiled.

"so weird" 


End file.
